ATF trouble
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Jake managed to get in trouble once again, with some Crypt Kings this time... CaKe -REWRITTEN!


Jake stood panting against his ex girlfriend's door, as she looked on quietly and awkwardly, tying her night robes tighter. "What are you doing here at, for Heaven's dear sake, two in the morning?" She exclaimed, not lightly surprised by his sudden appearance – jamming on her door like a crazy fool after apparently having run for miles.

"Crypt Kings," ATF undercover agent Berkeley barely managed to get out. He was clutching tightly at his side, since he'd gotten a stitch from running. "Found out... Cop..." he panted. "Not happy..."

"That's surprising," Calleigh answered ironically, barely able to contain her annoyance. If there was something she hated, it would be her sleep being disturbed, especially by someone she'd tried to write out of her life twice. And still she hadn't stopped loving him, not even after the second time. Most likely because lack of love hadn't ever been the trouble. Their work had always been. Both times. And since neither of them had wanted to give it up, they had decided to break up. Twice. "Why did you come here?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to run to. Please... Please let me sleep here. They are going to have me killed before the morning if–" "All right, but you're taking the couch."

"Thank you."

"Wait here, I'll go and get you some blankets."

…

"Here," the blond CSI offered, returning with a soft orange and a light grey blanket and handing them to her ex. She'd told herself not to let him in again, but then things appeared to be slightly different now. She had a fairly good idea of what the Crypt Kings were capable of. And not only because she loved him, but as well because he was a colleague, she simply couldn't kick him out. It would be wrong, and even though she hadn't been one to speak the oath of Hippocrates, she felt like she, as a police officer and a CSI, as a human being, needed to help another person in need.

Jake snickered lightly. "Hey, Calleigh... wasn't this the blanket under–" he started, pointing at the upper, orange, blanket. "Maybe," the blonde interrupted him, and turned back around. "And no midnight tiptoe, Berkeley."

The dark haired agent chuckled. Oh, he loved this woman. How could he have ever...

Wasn't she just beautiful? Jake lurked into the bedroom in which he'd spent so much time himself... once. He tiptoed into the room further and crawled into bed next to Calleigh. She stirred lightly and suddenly had a 9mm pointed at his temple. She appeared to be clearly awake. "Somehow..." she whispered. "Somehow I knew you would be doing this."

"Don't act as if you mind," he replied just as softly and rolled them over so he lay on top, pinning her slender wrists down into the mattress. She turned away at first, but finally he managed to grasp her lips with his and leaned in to pull her into a long, deep and passionate kiss. He gently pulled the gun out of Calleigh's feminine fingers and placed it on the nightstand, as his lips found their way to her neck and started marking it as his, sucking here and there and leaving love bites.

"Oh, gosh... I missed you..." Calleigh arched.

"Me, too," Jake moaned in satisfaction at hearing this and being able to finally touch her feathery soft skin again. His hand eagerly worked on finding the end of her satin night dress and pulled it quickly up to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything under it. "Somehow you knew I would be doing this... Is that why you just forgot to put on some underwear?"

"Maybe..." Calleigh giggled, as her ex boyfriend lifted her soft blue night gown over her head and dropped it on the floor right next to the bed. The CSI on her turn eagerly pushed his boxers down, so he could kick them off with his feet.

"I'm so hard for you..." Jake whispered into her ear before grasping the ear lobe with his teeth.

"Drive it into me hard..."

"Your wish is of course my command," the ATF undercover agent answered smiling lightly, and drove himself into Calleigh's wet core. The two of them let out a cry of pleasure when they were reunited. Pleasure, or satisfaction. Longing, maybe. Who could say for sure? And who even cared at that particular moment?

Her legs came around his hips, pulling him in deeper. His one hand came to her breast, squeezing and relaxing it, as he slowly started to go in and out of her. At the sound of her screams of encouragement, he went faster soon and the two of them were grinding into each other trying to reach the edge first. They got there around the same time.

Jake roughly kissed her lips, asking, "Does this mean I'm promoted and allowed into the bed with you, Officer Pretty?"

In response, Calleigh playfully smashed a pillow into his face.


End file.
